Un jour très spécial
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Un OS spécial pour l'anniversaire de notre bretteur gazonneux. Lemon SanZo :3


**Rating : M pour lemon!  
><span>Disclaimer :<span> Tout est à M'sieur Oda (ouais dommage... enfin pour moi, sinon eux ils se feraient que des bizouiles tout le temps!xD)  
><span>Note :<span> Aujourd'hui (11 novembre 00:07) c'est l'anniv' à Zoro! Alors pour l'occas' j'ai fais un petit lemon et j'ai aussi inventé un dessert qui me semble plutôt pas mal...  
><strong>

**Jour très spécial, 17:43.**

-Ouf, plus qu'a le mettre au four!

Sanji referma le four et régla le minuteur sur "30min". Il venait de finir un gâteau pour un jour très spécial pour lui. Après avoir passé toute l'après-midi à faire un énorme gâteau, (500 grammes ne suffissent pas pour une bande de morfales!)le cook s'affala sur le banc qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Et se releva aussitôt en entendant Nami ouvrir la porte.

-Hoooo, comme ça sent bon Sanji-kun!

-C'est vrai~? Demanda le blond en mode "love"

-Oui, oui! Mais pourquoi fais-tu un gâteau aujourd'hui? Il n'y a rien de spécial...

Sanji afficha un air étonné et lui répondit:

-Il ne vous a pas dis?

-Qui devais nous dire quoi?

-Mmmh non rien. S'il ne vous a rien dis c'est sans doute pas moi qui dois le faire!

-Mais que se passe-t-il Sanji-kun? Fit la rousse étonnée du ton sérieux du dragueur.

-Vous verrez ce soir, bon que voulais-tu Nami-swan?~

-Hum... J'avais juste senti l'odeur et j'avais envie de savoir quel style de dessert c'était. Je peut savoir?

-Mmmh... J'aimerais te le dire rien que pour tes doux yeux... Mais c'est une surprise.~

-Ha d'accord... Bon bah à ce soir!

-Oui Nami-swaaan.~

La rousse avança vers la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un certain vert du nom de Zoro.

-Tiens Zoro que fais-tu ici? Fit la cartographe un peut impressionnée par le fait que Zoro entre dans le lieu de prédilection de son pire ennemi.

-Gmbll... Je suis allé chercher du saké...

-Je te rappelle que une grande partie de l'argent passe par le saké! Alors tu vas arrêter de boire pour aujourd'hui!

-Mais comme-si! Je ne bois pas comme un ivrogne moi!

-Par-ce-que tu insinue que moi je suis une ivrogne? C'est qui qui vide les bouteilles quand on fait une fête?

-Bon et puis merde! J'en veut plus de ce saké maintenant!

Le marimo se tourna vers la porte mais fut arrêté par la voix du cook.

-Attends! Tiens la voila ta bouteille de saké! Maintenant tu dégage de la cuisine. Ok?

La rousse avait déjà préparé ses poings pour assommer les deux idiots, mais non. Le vert pris la bouteille que Sanji lui avait tendu et reparti tranquillement par la porte. Médusée, elle regarda Sanji dans les yeux(l'œil concernant Sanji...) avant que ce dernier transforma son oeil en cœur et tourbillonna dans toute la pièce accompagné de petits cœurs roses. La navigatrice soupira et sorti en laissant le blond à son délire.

**Jour spécial, 20:00.**

-Sanji! J'ai faiiim!

-Luffy! Tu arrive juste au bon moment! A TABLE!

-OUAIIIIIIIIS! CORNICHONS! (Dans une fic que j'aime beaucoup (le chroniques de capitaine ussop) Luffy dis ça xD Je vous encourage d'aller la lire, elle est géniale!(elle est de bloody-cookie il me semble))

-Cornichons?

-Ha nan. VIAAAAAAAAAANDE!

-Attends les autres pour manger Luffy!

Le gamin se mit à table à le pensée des kilos de viande que Sanji lui avait préparé et observa ses nakamas enter dans la cuisine. Quand chacun fut assis à sa place, le cook déposa plusieurs plats sur la table.

-Franky n'est pas là? Fait Sanji, surpris.

-Il ne s'est pas vraiment remis de la fête hier soir, il est entrain de dormir et il souffre d'un gros mal de crane. Répondit le docteur

Après avoir bien mangé, le blond pris la parole.

-Bon le dessert d'aujourd'hui est un peut... spécial. Car aujourd'hui on est le 11 novembre!

-Et que se passe-il aujourd'hui cook-san? Demanda Robin.

Le blond ne répondit rien et jeta un regard noir à Zoro. Ce dernier se sentant visé et répondit à la question que tout le monde se posait.

-Ouais aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Mais bon pas besoin d'en faire tout un flan...

-C'est ton anniversaire ? Demanda Chopper et Usopp en même temps.

-Ouais...

-QUOI? JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ZORO! Fit Luffy en se jetant au cou du vert.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dis? Fit Nami étonnée.

-Bah c'est pas vraiment important ça...

-MAIS T'EST CON! ON AURAIT PU BOIRE CE SOIR! Lui répondit la rousse.

La navigatrice mit une main sur sa bouche et rougit en sentant le regard étonnés de ses nakamas posés sur elle.

-Quand je disait que t'était une ivrogne...

-Bon et si tu nous apportait ce gâteau, Sanji-kun? Fit Nami en changeant de sujet.

-Oui, oui j'arrive!

Le blond ouvrit le frigo et en retira un énorme gâteau qu'il posa sur la table.

-Mais il est énooooorme ce gâteau Sanji! Fit Usopp, médusé.

-Ouais, comme ça vous pourrez pas dire que vous avez encore faim... C'est un gâteau au chocolat avec quelques couches de crème pâtissière à la vanille sur son lit de crème anglaise. Il me semble que tout le monde aime. Non?

-On aime! Firent toutes les personnes présentes à part Zoro qui regardait le gâteau d'un air baveur (ça se dis ça?) et Sanji qu commençait déjà à couper le gâteau.

Après avoir mangé tout le dessert et avoir rassasié l'énorme appétit de Luffy, Robin posa une question que pas mal de monde se posait aussi.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce-que cook-san savait pour l'anniversaire de kenshi-san?

Le blond rougit légèrement avant que Zoro se lève et dis en s'adressant à Sanji:

-On peut faire un pack si tu veut.

- Un pack?

-On leur fais comprendre pourquoi, tu me donne ton cadeau d'anniversaire et ils savent pour nous. Tout ensemble. Tu vois ce que je veut dire?

-Ha... Mais...

Le cook ne pu pas finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Zoro c'étaient déjà emparées des siennes. Tous les autres les regardèrent avec des airs de poisson rouge sortis de leur bocal. (bah oui celle là je la met tout le temps xD) Même Robin affichait un air étonné. Quand les deux finirent de se rouler une pelle.(niahh... Je veut voir!) Le blond pris la parole.

-Hum... Comme vous l'avez vu on est ensemble.

-Ouais. Et si ça vous dérange bah tempis. Fit Zoro avec un tact remarquable (xD)

-Heu... Moi ça me dérange pas, je suis juste étonnée. Fit la navigatrice en reprenant ses esprits.

-Moi non plus. Fit Robin.

-C'est trop cool pour vous! Cria Luffy en sautant au cou des deux amants.

"BOUM!"

Ça c'était le bruit de la tête d'Usopp contre le sol.

-Usopp! Il est tombé dans les pommes! Fit Chopper en auscultant le tireur. Bon je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il a juste besoin de repos.

Le docteur se transforma dans sa forme humaine et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Pour réapparaitre quelques instants plus tard.

-Il ira mieux demain. Dit Chopper en reprenant sa forme normale.

-Mais tu n'est pas choqué que nous sortions ensemble? Demanda Sanji au petit renne qui affichait une tête neutre, comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

-Non pas vraiment... QUOI VOUS ÊTES ENSEMBLE?

"BOUM!"

Ça c'était le bruit de la tête de chopper contre le sol.

-Pff... Irrécupérable. Fit Nami d'un ton négligent.

-Mais toi tu n'est pas choquée Nami? Demanda le bretteur.

-Bah... J'ai été surprise mais bon... Qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dis.

-Alors toi et Luffy... Supposa le vert.

-NON MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE T'IMAGINER DES CHOSES?

-T'inquiète pas Nami, moi je t'aime! Fit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

-Hum...Bon nous on vas se coucher hein Marimo? Dis Sanji en tirant Zoro vers la vigie.

-Ouais. Je te suis!

-Haaaa, vous alliez dans la vigie! Tout s'éclaire maintenant! Je me suis demandé pourquoi on vous entendais pas... Expliqua Nami avec un air légèrement pervers.

-Hum... Bref bonne nuit mes deux hirondelles!

-Bonne nuit kenshi-san, cook-san.

-Bonne nuit et bonne bizouille! Allez vas te coucher Luffy. Fit Nami en partant de la pièce.

-Bonne nuit! Leur répondit Luffy.

**WARNING LEMON!**

Les deux amants franchirent la porte et se dirigèrent vers la vigie, main dans la main et ne dirent rien avant d'avoir refermé la porte de leur lieu de prédilection.

-Bon bah maintenant ils savent. Fit le vert.

-Ouais... Même si Chopper et Usopp sont tombés dans les pommes.

-Bon en attendant j'ai toujours pas eu mon cadeau...

Le blond se contenta de se jeter sur le bretteur en lui enlevant sa chemise. Il commença à parcourir la ligne des muscles du torse qui s'offrait à lui, attendant les réactions du bretteur qui ne se firent pas attendre. Le cook recouvrit de lèchouilles en tout genres le buste du marimo descendant de plus en plus bas. Puis il ouvrit le pantalon du marimo et le descendit d'un coup sec. Puis, pris un peut de temps pour enlever sa propre chemise et s'attaqua aux morceau de tissu qui cachait le membre de son uke chéri. Il l'arracha lui aussi d'un coup sec -faisant gémir le vert par la même occasion- et pu admirer la chose qui se présentait devant lui, dressée vers le ciel. Le marimo, lui, roula sur le blond pour lui enlever le reste de ses vêtements (c'est à dire un pantalon et un caleçon) et put lui aussi contempler l'érection de son partenaire, partenaire qui reprit vite sa place de dominant de s'intéressa d'un peut plus près le sujet de son admiration en lui infligeant diverses tortures, allant du simple baiser aux coups de langue passionnés, puis en le prenant entièrement en bouche. Il fit de longs vas et viens, faisant bien entendu gémir de plaisir le vert. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se déverser dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala le tout.

Sanji se redressa légèrement et embrassa le marimo, ajoutant trois doigts au baiser. Le vert les lécha avidement. Le blond rompit le baiser et inséra un de ses doigts dans l'intimité du bretteur. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement. Le blond bougea un peut son doigt et ne tarda pas à rajouter les deux autres. Le vert se détendit rapidement et fit comprendre à son seme qu'il était prêt. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et retourna le vert sur le dos en le pénétrant doucement. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il fut totalement dans son amant, il commença à donner de petits coups de bassin, essayant de décrisper son marimo. Marimo qui se détendis petit à petit que les coups devenaient de plus en plus forts. Ils hurlaient autant que les coups de bassin que donnait Sanji étaient brutaux. Quand ils sentirent leur limite arriver, le blond donna un dernier coup de reins avant de se déverser en Zoro qui lui aussi s'était répandu sur le sol. Le cook se retira et pris une couverture qu'il mis sur eux.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé le cadeau... Dommage que c'est pas mon anniversaire tous les jours. Susurra Zoro.

-Encore heureux! Lui répondit Sanji en riant. On serait crevé tous les jours!

-Ouais on peut pas tout avoir... Bref bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit et joyeux anniversaire Marimo!

* * *

><p>Alors vous avez aimé? Vous vous dites sans doute: "mais poukwaa elle bosse pas sur lune sanglante -"" Bah simplement pasque j'avais plus d'inspiration! Mais sur le coup j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration et la suite arrivera bientôt! Et Joyeux anniv' Zoro!<p> 


End file.
